An operating device of the roof disclosed in JP200221396A includes a closer provided in the vicinity of a central portion of a lid such as a back door and a trunk lid in order to surely fit (e.g., fully close) a lid to an opening of a vehicle body (e.g. an opening of a trunk). When the lid is automatically operated so as to close the opening of the trunk, the lid needs to be operated to be in a fully closed state against an elastic force of a weather strip provided at the opening of the trunk.
In order to operate the lid so as to surely fit the opening of the trunk against the elastic force of the weather strip, the closer needs to be driven by a large motor, that is a closer mechanism including the closer and the motor may be increased in size. When such large closer mechanism is provided at the trunk, and a roof member whose structure is relatively large is stored in/extended from the trunk, the roof member may interfere with the closer mechanism while the roof member is operated. This interference may be prevented if the closer mechanism is divided into two closer mechanisms, where one closer mechanism is provided at the right of the trunk in a vehicle width direction (a right closer mechanism), and the other closer mechanism is provided at the left of the trunk in the vehicle width direction (a left closer mechanism). In this configuration, while the lid is operated so as to close the opening of the trunk, if the lid is postured so as not to be horizontal (tilting in a horizontal direction), a timing of starting the right closer mechanism may differ from a timing of starting the left closer mechanism, as a result, the trunk lid may be strained, and a load may be applied to the trunk lid, accordingly an appearance when the trunk lid is operated may be deteriorated.
A need thus exists to provide a roof operating device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.